Solo eres mi experimento
by gianmi
Summary: si supieras que esto es una mentira ¿todavía estuvieras enamorado de mi?... solo di que si. la historia tras "experimento t"


Solo eres mi experimento

Un joven de 19 años se encontraba sentado en la banca de un gran parque muy lindo, colorido, los niños jugaban a la pelota, pero el joven no estaba interesado en el partido, sus ojos estaban posados sobre la pequeña figura que estaba moviéndose torpemente en la gran cancha, un cuerpo tan delgado, pálido y con leves temblores, no debe pasar los 14 años, eran los pensamientos de aquel joven que poseía una mirada muy seria para su edad.

El joven solo podía pensar en el pequeño que estaba jugando no muy bien al futbol pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando lo vio caer, su rodilla recibió un raspón causándole que sangrara en la zona herida.

* que idiota eres* sus ojos miraban como unos dos chicos se acercaban a socorrer al pequeño *tus perros guardianes* sus labios se torcieron dando una mueca de disgusto siempre tenía que ser igual el pequeño nunca estaba solo y cuando lo estaba no era en los lugares apropiados *como quisiera que ellos desaparezcan pero ese no es mi trabajo* sus ojos se fijaron en el rubio y el pelinegro que se peleaban por cargar al herido que se encontraba en el piso llorando *mierda levántate y deja de actuar como una niña* su paciencia se agotaba y su seño se fruncía.

El pequeño se encontraba sentado en el piso llorando descontroladamente mientras sus "perros guardianes" peleaban por consolarlo, el joven de mira profunda solo pudo pararse de su asiento y dirigirse a su auto el cual estaba estacionado a unas cuadras de allí.

-si fueras un poco más valiente Tweek-su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo-no tendría que estarte vigilando todo el tiempo- sus pasos eran lentos y pesados los cuales resonaban en la acera.

- (°o°) Punto de vista de Tweek (°o°) - -

Después de esa cansada tarde Tweek se dirigía a su casa, ese día no fue muy bueno como los demás ya que un sentimiento de que alguien lo observa nunca se perdía siempre estaba allí a excepción del baño o el momento de vestirse pero el resto del tiempo siempre esa sensación estaba presente.

*no, ya oscureció seguro mis papas ya deben de estar llegando a casa, se enojaran si no me ven allí* sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la misma sensación de siempre, detuvo sus pasos y giro la cabeza en distintas direcciones pero no encontró nada fuera de lugar hasta que visualizo un carro negro estacionado no muy lejos de él, para ser precisos a unas cuadras cerca de la calle donde extrañamente estaba vacía, trago seco su mente no dejaba de formular mil y un maneras en las cuales podía morir a manos del loco que condujese ese auto, sus piernas se debilitaron casi asiéndolo caer, sus temblores aumentaron considerablemente y sus cara mostraba desesperación de salir corriendo directo a casa pero no era una buena idea ya que tendrá que pasar cerca de aquel misterioso carro, su corazón no dejaba de aumentar sus latidos los cuales ya eran escuchados por él *no mires el auto, no mires no mires no mires..*pensaba el pequeño mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente para no tropezar o mostrar de que no se dio cuenta que lo vigilaban.

- (°_°) Punto de vista de Craig (°_°) - -

Ente a mi auto y mire como todos salían del parque hacia sus casa, después de esperar unos segundos al fin salió con su cuerpo tembloroso y pasos torpe se dirigió hasta su casa, lo seguí cuidadosamente para que no notara mi presencia pero creo que no funciono ya que se detuvo y movió su cabeza en varias direcciones hasta topar conmigo me quede quito ante la atenta y asustadiza mirada que me daba pasaron así unos segundos hasta que el pequeño cuerpo comenzó a caminar su mirada estaba fija en el suelo como intentando no mirar, solté un suspiro de cansancio intentaba recordar porque estaba allí pero su mente no parecía querer colaborar ya que sus recuerdo pasaban tan rápido y entre cortados, no podía entender nada lo único que logro fue un terrible dolor de cabeza.

En el momento que aquel pequeño cuerpo pasó alado del auto pudo notar como este estaba tenso y sus piernas parecían quebrarse en cualquier momento, sus ojos chocaron con los de él causando un sobresalto a aquel niño.

*sus ojos… son verdes* su mirada no se quitaba de los ojos del contrario, nunca se había tomado la molestia de investigar un poco más a aquel niño, solo se dedicaba a mirar al niño de lejos nunca ha estado tan cerca de él, o eso pareció según él ya que el auto era como su burbuja protectora que evita más acercamiento entre ellos dos, *su cuerpo es más delgado de lo que parece* su mirada pasaba de pies a cabeza inspeccionado cada detalle que le fuese a servir *su pelo rubio esta alborotado, su cara… muestra unas pequeñas ojeras… el cansancio* su cara estaba seria como siempre pero por dentro se sentía muy interesado por la pequeña figura que estaba frente de él.

* * *

><p>Bajo la luz de un poste ubicado sobre dos jóvenes, aquellos solo se miraban fijamente uno con notorio nerviosismo y el orto con una impotente seriedad, sus ojos se posaban indiscriminadamente sobre el cuerpo del contrario.<p>

Tweek se movía torpemente mientras su mirada seguía fija en aquel chico y sin notarlo cayó de frente a una pequeña bajada,*no, ¿porque piernas? Este no es el buen momento para temblar* la mente de Tweek no dejaba de reprocharse por la falta de control de su cuerpo.

La mirada de aquel joven se perdió al momento de verlo caer y lo único que hiso fue soltar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio* tal vez será mejor irme* dice mientras tomaba de nuevo las llaves para arrancar el carro pero una idea atravesó sus cabeza* esta solo, tal vez… sea momento de empezar el acercamiento*una sonrisa perversa decoro su rostro, con un ligero movimiento abrió el auto y salió tranquilamente.

Tweek sentía su herida volverse a abrir, intento levantarse pero un pequeño ardor causo una reacción en cadena en todo su cuerpo de un terrible ardor, Tweek se intentaba mover lo más despacio posible, pero entonces sintió unas manos grandes y firmes agarrar su brazo.

El joven miraba los inútiles intentos de ponerse de pie, su mirada mostraba cansancio y decidió ayudarlo.

-¿¡quién eres?!- dijo Tweek alterado por toda esta situación.

-no importa, tu qué haces solo aquí vete-sonó su voz nasal tan fuerte y cansada.

-yo e-estaba en camino a mi c-casa- sus piernas temblaban y su voz sonaba ahogada, el joven suspiro y se metió en su auto sin decir nada más y arranco.

La mirada de Tweek se mantuvo fija en el automóvil hasta que desapareció en una esquina.

Después de unos minutos estando en la misma posición decidió volver a tomar su camino pero no puede sacar de su ente el extraño suceso


End file.
